Eric
Eric is a man who will appear in Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma. He is dating Mira and works as a clerk at an ice cream shop. He is a player in the Decision Game. Appearance Eric has gray eyes and shaggy brown hair covering most of his ears, except for the lobes. His bangs go down to his rectangular eyebrows. He has a sharp larger-than-average nose. Eric doesn't care about fashion, so he wears simple clothing. He wears a slate gray dress shirt with brown accents and a breast pocket on the left side. The dress shirt has purple buttons. His pants are formal wear and are the same shade of brown as his shirt's accents. He also wears black-and-brown shoes. He has a black bracelet on his left wrist like the other participants. Personality Eric comes off as mostly bumbling and hapless, especially when Q's intelligence exceeds his own, much to his own frustration. He is usually seen with a wide smile on his face, a trait that his mother told him would bring happiness to others so long as he smiles. It eventually became a habit of his own. He is in a relationship with Mira, whom he calls his "angel". He is extremely protective of her and constantly tries to impress her during their time in the Decision Game, though most of his attempts are ignored or garner a laugh from Mira. He is also emotionally unstable, quickly panicking or flying into a rage when he feels betrayed. Background ''Zero Time Dilemma'' Eric will be Participant 2 and a member of Team Q with Q and Mira. Eric is trapped in Ward Q in the facility. At one point in the game, he will point a shotgun at Q, Sigma, and Carlos and strangle Q. Quotes * "CARLOS, YOU ASSHOLE! You got it wrong!" (Carlos incorrectly guesses the coin flip) * "Mira... where is she!?" * "Mira... Mira is my angel!" * "It's not MY FAULT!" * "Damn brat! Stop bullshitting me!" (to Q) * "Oh, screw it! I'll just kill all of you!" (threatening Q and Sigma with a shotgun) * "You're not making any fucking sense!" ''(if you say something random when saying who killed Mira in the Pod Room) * ''"Zero did? Yeah, I guess he did overall... But you did it personally!" ''(if you claim that Zero killed Mira in the Pod Room) * ''"Me? I..killed Mira...?" ''(if you claim that Mira was killed by Eric) * "''The dog... killed... Mira?" (if you claim that Mira was killed by Gab) Trivia * Eric's favorite ice cream flavor is strawberry.https://www.facebook.com/operationbluebirdze3/posts/1024948114210916 * Eric likes button down shirts.https://twitter.com/Aksys_June/status/720294167826472961 * One of Eric's hobbies is cosplaying.http://m.imgur.com/0nDhqD9?r Gallery EricCover.png|Eric having a stressful mental breakdown. Ztdkeyart.jpg|Eric with the Decision Game players. Screenshot_224.png|Eric with Team Q. EricTrailer.png|Eric. EricAndMiraCell.jpg|"Maybe Diana's...?" EricLockedTalking.PNG|"The mastermind's right there!" (pointing at Q) EricAndMiraCell.png|"I-it talks!" (surprised by Q) FivePeopleGroupZTD.jpg|Eric along with the other participants look at the coin. Team_Q_unconsious.png|Eric unconscious. EricAndMiraStudio.jpg|"A study? Though it's practically an entire library." TeamQTalking.jpg|"Something about who Zero is, or how to get out of this crazy place..." Ztdscan12.png|"Let's start looking!" QTeamListens.png|Eric listening to the announcer. "As you... now have... 5 X-Passes... it will be open to you." TeamQTalkingGreenRoom.jpg|"His goal was probably to study mental changes in a trapped situation, you know?" EricDamnBrat.png|Eric calls Q a damn brat. qchoked.png|Q being choked by Eric. EricRed.png|Eric looking grim. EricShoty.png|Eric aiming a shotgun at Carlos. Ericwithagun.png|Eric threatening Q and Sigma. WeaponTriangle.png|Eric aiming a shotgun at Q. EricPanic.png|Eric panicking. EricQTogether.jpg|"Then we'll just have to use force!" EricAndQFighting.PNG|"Ah! Stop! Stop! You'll break my neck!" eric baby.png|"eric baby" Category:Characters Category:Zero Time Dilemma characters Category:Male characters Category:Decision Game players Category:Team Q member